Too Precious Not To Share
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: Three weeks have passed since Thomas departed on his global adventure, and everyone is finding it difficult to adapt to his absence. But no one is having a harder time than Emily, who is missing her beloved Thomas dreadfully. But one night, Emily receives an unexpected visit...


It had been three whole weeks since Thomas left to go around the world with Ace. During that time, all the engines felt different and a little unsettled with Thomas away from Sodor. Every few days, they'd wake up and begin to greet Thomas good morning, only to notice he wasn't there and feel disappointed about the matter. Sometimes, Gordon and Henry would wait to see Thomas fetch their coaches at the station and suddenly remember he wasn't there either. Annie and Clarabel were very disappointed to know that they wouldn't have Thomas to talk to for a long time. Percy would have to take them on the branch line sometimes along with Edward and Toby.

Another absence the engines had to get used to was the Fat Controller. The very next day after Thomas had left, Carly loaded him onboard another ship so he could follow Thomas' trail. In his stead, the Thin Controller was left to run the North Western Railway while a stand-in railway manager supervised the Narrow Gauge Engines. While Mr. Percival did a good job upholding most of the Fat Controller's stature, the engines still didn't feel the same without Sir Topham Hatt in charge.

But of course, the one who felt the greatest effect of Thomas' absence was Emily. Although she had been assured that he'd be gone for a while and knew he'd eventually be back, she found it very difficult not to think about him day in and day out. Almost every day, she kept acknowledging that she couldn't wake up to his good morning greetings, look forward to seeing him in the evenings, and what disappointed her the most, she couldn't share any love with him at Knapford Sheds, or anywhere for that matter. Refusing to kiss him for three weeks after his journey beyond Sodor with the Steelworks was one thing. But these three weeks had been spent without his presence at all, and even interacting with other engines wasn't quite enough to make her feel better all the way. All she could wonder was what to do during this absence to pass the time and how to spend that time well, so she'd find at least one thing to be happy with…and two events were about to befall her that would help this matter. One rather unexpected but tragic, and the other, heartfelt and comforting.

One night at Tidmouth Sheds, all the engines were asleep, except for one. The only engine who stayed awake was Emily. This had been happening almost every night for the past three weeks. She was still wondering endlessly about whenever Thomas would return. Ever since she bade farewell to her love, she could not stop thinking about him all throughout each day.

"Oh, Thomas…where could you be?" She asked herself as she stared at the stars. She desperately hoped for Thomas' voice to answer, but she heard nothing.

Then suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, Emily saw someone walking to the sheds. She looked and saw David walking slowly toward Thomas' berth, still wearing his sailing coat and naval cutlass. Emily remembered when the Fat Controller stood outside that very berth, wondering where Thomas could be. Then David slowly walked inside, touching the shed wall and looking around inside. He reached into his pocket and drew an old photograph of Thomas he managed to get hold of since he moved to Sodor. He stared at it endlessly for several minutes, feeling his mind swaying everywhere as he thought and thought about how Emily could make it through such a long time without the engine she loved so much.

Eventually, David heard Emily slowly reverse inside, but he didn't look up. Emily had come in to see what he was doing. She saw the photograph he was holding and sighed to herself. Then as she stared at David, she saw him draw his sword and stick it in the ground. He found a small crate at the side of the rail in Thomas' berth and placed it on the track right where he stuck his sword. He opened the crate and placed the photograph inside, then closed the crate and patted it before retrieving his sword.

He walked back outside, followed by Emily as she stopped just outside her berth. She and David did not say a thing for nearly half an hour.

Finally, David looked at Emily and could see her worried, thought-filled expression. "I know, Emily. I miss Thomas too," he said, breaking the silence. "But it's not all bad. Until Thomas returns, I promise to look out for you along with the rest of these good engines. They'll help you too. You have friends here."

He gently touched her buffer and slowly walked away from the sheds beside the track that would lead to the yards. Emily watched until he was out of sight before she resumed gazing up at the stars again, occasionally glancing over to Thomas' empty berth, only to feel more and more lonely to see that he wasn't there. The mere presence of the other engines wasn't enough to settle her mind.

"I can't believe he's out in the wide world," Emily murmured to herself. "How can I keep going like this? I've never been without my love for so long before…"

_**"Thomas will always be with you, Emily,"**_ said a ghostly voice that sounded eerily familiar, coming from slightly above Emily. She looked up…then suddenly popped her eyes and felt her firebox fizz with shock and surprise.

"Lawrence!" she whispered with shock. Indeed, there he was. Lawrence Rider's spiritual likeness had appeared before her and drifted down to the ground. He was wearing the same clothes he had onboard the express when he was murdered. He seemed clouded and slightly illuminated as he approached her. When he spoke, his voice had a brief echo to follow.

_**"Emily. You wonderful girl. You brave, brave engine. Let us talk."**_

"My goodness!" Emily whispered. "Lawrence, whatever are you doing here?"

_**"I'm here to offer you guidance, Emily,"**_ said Lawrence.

"What and how?" asked Emily. "Thomas has gone off to see the world. He was kind enough to tell me before he left, but it's been three weeks now, and he won't be back for another several months! I don't know how I can go on without him! The only reassurance I have is that he's not gone forever."

_**"I understand this is difficult, Emily,"**_ said Lawrence. _**"But you shouldn't spend all this time longing for him to be back. There's so much to be and to do here on Sodor, with or without Thomas."**_

"Like what?" asked Emily. "I've been interacting with the other engines, but as kind as they all are to me, that still doesn't help me to feel any better!"

_**"Perhaps I can offer a suggestion,"**_ said Lawrence as he stepped a little closer to Emily. _**"It seems that you and David know each other quite well already. He seems to really admire you, but I don't think he should rely solely on you all the time, as you shouldn't rely on Thomas' return all the time."**_

"What do you mean, Lawrence?" asked Emily.

_**"I understand that you're lonely without Thomas around. But I think his absence will give you time to get to know David even more. He's a very fine son who has seen much and can do much. And I think the least you could do to spend this time well is inspire and encourage David to have a bonding experience with the rest of the island. The Island of Sodor is too precious not to be shared with my son."**_

"Hmm…yes. I promise, Lawrence," said Emily. "I'd do anything to help your son, just as he'd help me. He might come to love it here even more."

Lawrence smiled and nodded to Emily. Then he began to drift upwards again very slowly. But Emily had more to say. She suddenly thought of something that would take more sadness away from her in any way.

"Lawrence?" she called as she huffed forward a foot or two after him. Lawrence looked back at her as she spoke. "Just so you know…Seymour Murphy is dead, thanks to Phelps and Gallagher's gallant efforts…and Sailor John was imprisoned recently after your death. He is never to escape again."

Lawrence didn't answer, so Emily went on. "I did what I could to protect Thomas from him…then he came to save me, followed by our friends…and…poetic justice befell everyone after that pirate's arrest. So…your soul can be at peace. Are you happy?"

_**"…I'm so proud of you, Emily,"**_ Lawrence said shakily. And he began to drift further away.

Emily suddenly felt desperate. She was actually seeing him go away from her. It was as if she losing him again. She saw that the turntable was open to her and quickly, she huffed after her dear driver's spirit.

"Wait! Lawrence, please!" she pleaded. She followed him across the turntable and down the track to the yards where she saw David walk away. David was sitting in the yards by himself, but he jumped up when he saw Emily hurrying through, until she veered into a siding and hit the buffers, unable to follow what she was after any further.

"No! Please! I won't leave you!" she wailed as she saw Lawrence drifting further and further away. "Please, I won't let you go!"

"Emily!" David urged as he climbed onto her running plate and hugged her smokebox. Emily sobbed into David's embrace as her tears made his shoulder wet.

"D-David! Look behind you! Don't let him go yet!" she cried.

David looked and couldn't believe his eyes. "Dad! Hello! Wait! It's me, David!"

This made Lawrence stop and looked down. Even as a spirit, he lit up with overwhelming joy. _**"My…my son!"**_

David gazed at his father's spirit and nearly fell to his knees, but kept his footing. "My God!" he gasped. "Dad? Is that really you?"

_**"Yes. I'm here, my son,"**_ said Lawrence. _**"I'm so glad you saw me. I see that Emily is feeling miserable without Thomas around. How are you?"**_

"It's alright, but I've been wondering how Emily can get through such a long time without him. I'm just as full of thought as she is," said David.

_**"Well, only minutes ago, I gave her a helpful suggestion to help her get through some of the waiting, and I want you to take my word for it too. I see that you really care for her, and I am very happy for that, but you shouldn't rely on her alone, like she was relying so much on Thomas' return. I think you should take your own time to explore Sodor for yourself. You've spent so much time with the Navy and at sea. Moving here was a good first step for you, but you must open yourself up to the rest of this island."**_

"Oh, well…I'll certainly do that," promised David. "I know very well that Sodor is a precious place indeed…but…please don't think badly…but this idea makes me feel a little guilty."

_**"About what?"**_ asked Lawrence.

"Well…you never got much of a chance to see this place yourself," said David. "Then Emily and I lost you only recently after you met her again. And…I…I'm sorry that we never had the chance to spend more time together. If only you were still alive…I could have had that chance with you right now!"

_**"And does it take this for us to see each other?"**_ Lawrence asked a little coyly.

"Dad…I'm sorry I didn't come back to you sooner!" David lamented. "But I swear, I will not disappoint you! I hope I make you proud, and I will keep your legacy living on in any way I can."

_**"You followed your own life, David,"**_ said Lawrence. _**"You succeeded in that life and you're doing a very fine job with your new life here. Just fulfill my suggestion, and you will find much happiness here."**_

Lawrence then reached out his hand. David climbed on Emily's running plate and reached to touch it…but he couldn't. His hand just went through Lawrence's form.

_**"I love you, son,"**_ Lawrence spoke.

David looked at his father with surety and loyalty. "I love you too, father. Until Thomas comes home again, even after he returns, and for as long as I live on Sodor, I will never stop caring for our engine. My word on it."

_**"My dear son,"**_ Lawrence smiled sadly._** "Such a wonderful lad you've become. I've come to know…if more of us valued friendship, usefulness and family above revenge and stolen treasure...The whole world would be a merrier place."**_

Images of Murphy and Sailor John flickered in Emily's mind when they heard revenge and treasure.

Lawrence continued, and began to slowly fade out of sight. _**"I see that Sodor cherishes all three of those traits, and is very merry indeed...but sad or merry…I must leave it now."**_ And then, just as his spiritual form disappeared completely, he uttered one last word to his dear engine and son. _**"Farewell."**_

"Farewell…father," David said shakily as two big tears left his eyes. He and Emily stared back to each other for a little while more until one of them spoke again.

"That was so beautiful," Emily whispered. "We saw him...he's still with us. And he's right…this place is too precious not to be shared with you, David. Will you fulfill what your father wants?"

David nodded with approval. He touched Emily's cheek once more, stepped down and began walking home. Emily went back to Tidmouth Sheds slowly and gently.

When she returned to her berth, she looked up at the stars one more time. What happened that night was quite sad, but it also gave her strength and something to do to help her forget about Thomas' return for at least a little while.

"Thank you, Lawrence. And goodnight," she whispered as she went to sleep. And so, the first event to give Emily some hope had come and gone. Now the other event would soon follow and give her something else to look forward to.

* * *

The next morning, Emily and the other engines woke up. Once again, some of them turned to Thomas' berth and suddenly remembered again that he wasn't there.

"It's really not the same without Thomas around," said Henry.

"Even I miss him," said Gordon. "I miss him being able to fetch our coaches."

Edward sighed. "Well, until Thomas comes back, at least you'll do well remembering that tender engines DO shunt," he said.

Emily left the sheds herself, thinking about everything that had happened the previous night. But there was one other thing holding her back from feeling more assured. Although Lawrence had suggested a good idea for her and David, she didn't know when she'd have a chance to start that plan and get David to explore the island. With Thomas gone, it just couldn't be done as easily as she thought. The prospect of him being gone for months was still too much for her to ignore. Even if David explored some of the island on his own accord, she just felt too overwhelmed to think about it all. She just had to stick to her work that day and take time to think up the plan later.

As she gathered her goods train and waited for her guards whistle, she found herself lost in thought about Thomas yet again.

"Oh, if only Thomas were here…he could help me," she sighed. "Wherever he is…I just hope he's alright. This really won't be easy."

The guards whistle blew and she set off. But as Emily sadly left the yards, one engine had been watching and listening to her. Percy watched her leave the station felt sorry for her. Being Thomas' best friend, Percy had been feeling rather lonely himself ever since he left. He didn't approach Emily very much during the past three weeks to make sure he didn't bother her too much when she wanted time to herself to think about Thomas, but at the same time, he didn't like seeing her in discomfort or misery. Suddenly, he began to remember how much she had helped him over the years, from when she comforted him after he was scared by the scrap monster, when she kept him company after the bridge incident with the cow, to when she helped him get a long a little more with Bulgy, right up to when she'd comfort him about being separated from Gina. It seemed that Emily had done a lot for Percy, and he thought maybe it was his turn to help her get somewhat through the barrier of not having Thomas around.

It was in that moment that Percy decided to do the job of keeping Emily as far away from loneliness as possible. He crossed over the points through the yards to Platform 1 and peeped his whistle. The Thin Controller came out of the office.

"Ahh, Percy. What is it?" he asked.

"Mr. Percival, what are Emily's jobs today?" asked Percy. "I just want to know so I can meet with her later."

"Oh. Well, she has a few goods trains to deliver throughout the day, and she has a passenger route to Black Loch this evening," said the Thin Controller.

"Alright. Thank you, sir," said Percy as he set off to do his own work. "I'm going to help her for you, Thomas," he said to himself.

All throughout the day, Emily kept working endlessly, not smiling very much. As she delivered her goods trains, she didn't talk much to other engines passing her by. She didn't even whistle back to any engine who greeted her as such. They understood that she was feeling left out about Thomas and decided not to press her.

That evening, Emily was due to collect her passengers for Black Loch. She managed to make good time and give her passengers a comfortable journey, but when she arrived at Black Loch and let off her passengers to explore the area, she suddenly felt another burden hit inside her boiler.

She was back at the blossom of her relationship with Thomas…and this time, he wasn't there to share Black Loch with her.

"Thomas…" she said, looking to the track beside her. She had done that once before way back when she was lamenting her terrible days that night just before Thomas came and learned the truth. This made Emily feel even worse. She knew Thomas would not come around that bend to talk to her, and he wouldn't come up from behind her to greet her either. It would all have to wait for a long time. Maybe too long. Emily suddenly heard a familiar barking. She looked down at the lake and saw the family of seals again. She managed to laugh a little when she saw them again, but then she felt sad again as she remembered showing them to Thomas and Percy.

The seals barked curiously at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry I look sad, my little friends," said Emily. "I just miss Thomas. He's going around the world and won't be back for some time. I'm sorry." Suddenly, Emily heard something else.

"Emily!" called a voice from behind her. Emily looked back and saw Percy pull up beside her.

"Hello, Emily," he said. "I heard you'd be here with your passengers. Are you still feeling sad about Thomas?"

"Oh. Hello, Percy," said Emily. "Yes, I'm very lonely without Thomas. This is where the two of us began to realize we loved each other…and now he's not here to share it with me now. What are you doing here?"

Percy cleared his throat. "Well, Emily…I've been thinking earlier today…and I have a little thought to express to you," said Percy.

"What's that?" asked Emily.

"Well…you see…" Percy began. "It's something only between you and me. Could you…meet me at Knapford Sheds tonight? I'd really like that. And…I want to help you."

Emily looked curiously at Percy when she heard Knapford Sheds and wondered just what he was thinking. That was the Love Shed for her and Thomas, and without him, she didn't see much point in being there. But seeing as Percy was a sensible and thoughtful engine, she trusted him.

"Alright, Percy. I'll be there tonight," she promised.

"Thank you," peeped Percy. "I still have a brief mail run this evening, but I'll be finished in time to meet you." And he set off to find his mail wagons and do his run. Emily looked out to the horizon beyond the lake and thought to herself.

"What could he be up to?" she thought. "He didn't approach me very much over these three weeks. We'll see what this is about."

At last, Emily's passengers returned to their coaches and she returned to Knapford Sheds so they could go home. She left her coaches in a siding and made her way to the sheds to meet with Percy as they had planned.

When she got to Knapford Sheds, she saw that Percy was already inside and waiting for her. When he saw her coming, he seemed a little nervous, and as if he had been thinking a lot about something himself. Emily came slowly inside the shed as the doors shut behind her. She looked at Percy and got ready to hear about what he intended to do.

"Thank you for meeting me here, Emily," said Percy. "Now that you're here…I can talk about what I've been thinking."

"Okay, Percy," said Emily. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Firstly…I know you've been feeling sad and a little lost ever since Thomas left. I didn't want to trouble you or interrupt your thoughts and feelings about him, which is why I didn't get in your way through the past three weeks."

"Oh…well, thank you, Percy. But you didn't really need to do that. I wouldn't have minded your company sometimes," said Emily.

"Well…I saw you earlier today and I could see that you're feeling rather touchy about Thomas' absence. But I also remember how much you've done for me over the years, being a mother figure to me. Seeing how you feel right now made me think that, maybe I should help you."

"I see," said Emily. "And…how do you wish to help me?"

"Well, Emily, it comes to this…Thomas will be gone for a long time, meaning that you won't be able to express love with him until he comes home. I felt as if that would be too much for you to bear. But even though Thomas isn't here…I'm still here to help you. You still have my love as your son figure. You can still feel a different kind of love, like you told me some time ago. So, as your engine son, I was wondering…could you and I sleep here every now and then? Can we share mother-to-son kisses here sometimes? Please? I could enjoy your company, and you could turn to me to feel less lonely until Thomas returns."

"Hmm…" Emily pondered these words and looked down, thinking to herself about this little idea. Percy waited patiently for her to reply. When she looked at Percy again, she smiled with glimmering eyes. She looked very peaceful and gentle as she spoke.

"You know what, Percy…I'm very happy that you remembered what I told you about different kinds of love. And since you care so much about me as a mother-to-son relationship…I'd be happy to share a few nights here with you from time to time…but only because I love you as my son figure. Nothing more, nothing less."

As she waited for Percy to answer, she could see little glimmers of joy on his face. He suddenly looked very happy, but still peaceful and calm. He buffered closer and touched his face to Emily's, brushing his cheeks very lightly on hers.

"Thank you, Emily," he whispered happily. "I just want you to know, I will always be your cute son…and I'm always here for you until Thomas comes back."

Emily smiled back at Percy. "And I'll always be your lovely mother, Percy. You're very sweet and thoughtful to think of me…"

The two engines cuddled each other closely and warmly for a few minutes together, feeling little spells of joy as they felt each other's soft, warm and tender cheeks. Emily could feel her loneliness dissolving already. Perhaps a little love form her son figure is what she needed.

"Oh, Emily," Percy whispered happily. "As my mother figure, I think your cheeks are just like a mother fox's fur."

"Aww, Percy, your manners are so cute," Emily chortled. She looked at him and saw his innocent little smile. He really was like a son figure to her. He was so innocent and carefree, just like a child would be.

"You know, you look so adorable when you're happy, Percy," said Emily.

After letting out a small giggle, she gently pushed Percy to the back of the shed and began softly rubbing her nose on his, earning a little laugh back from Percy. Then she drew back slightly, looking at Percy so lovingly.

"Well, Percy," she said. "As you requested…would you like to share a little affection with me? Mother to son?"

Percy smiled. "Yes, thank you," he said politely.

Emily batted her eyelashes innocently, then began giving Percy a few little kisses on his cheeks, making him blush slightly. Her kisses were very gentle and soft, just like a mother kissing a newborn baby.

"He-he! Emily!" Percy giggled. "Your kisses may not be like Gina's…but they're just perfect from you, mother."

"Yes, Percy…" Emily whispered. She kept the ritual going on for several minutes, kissing Percy occasionally and mostly cuddling him and rubbing her cheeks to his.

"Thank you, Emily," Percy chimed. "I'm happy to help you feel better, but this actually helps me too. As I said before, when Thomas isn't around, you're the best engine to turn to when I need help."

"I know, darling. Would you like a little more love from mummy?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes please," Percy peeped.

But as Emily buffered up again, she felt a tiny twinge of thought about Thomas again, and went a tiny bit too far for Percy. She puckered her lips and closed them around his cheek. Percy waited to enjoy another soft kiss from her…when suddenly, she began to suck on his cheek, whimpering passionately.

"Mmm…T-Tommy…" she whispered very faintly between sucking Percy's cheek. Percy felt very unusual in this moment. As much as he loved Emily as a mother figure, he didn't want her or himself to overstep anything. So he spoke up.

"What? Emily…p-please stop that," he said a little nervously. Emily gasped and immediately stopped, feeling a little frightened that she began to go too far with her precious son figure.

"Percy…are you alright?" she asked worriedly and carefully.

"Yes, I'm alright," peeped Percy. "It's just…you were beginning to do a little too much for me…and I heard you whisper Thomas' nickname."

Emily sighed. "Oh, dear. It must be because I miss Thomas...but you know, Percy…that was very smart of you. Speaking up for yourself and letting me know."

"It was?" asked Percy.

"Yes, Percy," said Emily. "Thank you for speaking up. Now I know not to let thoughts of Thomas interrupt our heartfelt times together…do you feel okay continuing for just a little longer?"

"Yes, Emily," said Percy. "Just as long as I get to help you in return." And he winked to her.

Emily smiled again. "Don't worry, Percy. I'll be more gentle," she promised sweetly. "Just gentle kisses to the cheeks. Mother to son." And she resumed kissing and nibbling his face, more gently and delicately.

"Oh, mother…" Percy whispered, feeling so many shivers through his boiler. He loved Emily so much as a mother, it made him laugh with happiness. Emily felt very happy to make Percy feel less lonely too. Now she felt as though she could do more than just miss Thomas. After five more minutes of occasional kisses and plenty of cuddling, she stopped to let Percy rest.

Percy smiled innocently at Emily and returned the favor. He gave her a few soft kisses to her cheek, making her giggle too. Percy was very mature when it came to kisses. He remembered being quite passionate with Gina, being his girlfriend, but with Emily, he knew how to be polite with his kisses to her.

"Oh, my darling…my darling!" Emily chirped happily.

"I love you, mummy," Percy whispered.

"Oh, Percy…my baby Percy," Emily whispered. "I love you too."

Percy paused his kisses and pressed his cheeks to Emily's again, nuzzling her softly and lovingly. "Are you happy, Emily?"

"I'm very happy, Percy," Emily sighed. "You are the perfect son for me."

"And you're a perfect mother, Emily," said Percy. And he reached out and gave her a kiss on her little nose.

"Oh! He-he!" Emily giggled. And she kissed Percy's nose in return. After that, they both yawned, feeling ready to turn in.

"Well, I think this worked very nicely, Percy. I feel much better since Thomas left," said Emily. "As long as we do this sparingly and respectfully, I think this is a nice idea until Thomas comes home."

"I'm just happy to make you happy, Emily," Percy smiled.

"Sweet dreams, Percy. Goodnight." said Emily. She kissed Percy's cheek once more before she closed her eyes, fell asleep, then stirred a little and got comfortable.

"Sleep well, Emily. Sweet dreams," Percy whispered. And he fell asleep too, keeping warm with Emily until morning would come.

And so, with a plan for David to reach out to the rest of the island and a heartfelt ritual for Percy and Emily to look forward to on occasion, David and Emily both had something to do until Thomas' return from his big world adventure. After all, some things are indeed too precious not to share.

* * *

Well, what do think of that? Pretty emotional stuff. We have a lot in store for David later down the line, and it's gonna be big, so look forward to it. Oh, and just a message for David Brennan, I've been deleting every review you send, and I'm never going to answer your pathetic and petty reviews again, so get this into your head and get lost and stop reviewing my stories, cause I'm not answering any of your questions. It's your own damn fault.

Everyone else though, leave your reviews and I'll see you all next time.


End file.
